


I wish...I wish

by Darkrose3



Category: DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose3/pseuds/Darkrose3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clark have one wish and that wish is to be with the men they love. Steve wishes he could be with Tony and Clark wishes he could be with Bruce but their wishes might not come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish...I wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it:)please leave a comment if you liked it.

Steve and Clark world's came together then after a few months their world's went back to normal. Steve and Clark became friends during those months but even though their world' went back to normal they still visit each others world's. Tony and Bruce created a machine that would allowed them to visit each others world.

One day Clark and Steve met a coffee shop in Steve's world. They were talking about their missions and how justice is the greatest thing ever but then they started talking about other things (and when I mean other things I mean Tony and Bruce).

"I think I'm going to wear blue shirts all the time " Steve said looking down at his shirt. "Why" Clark ask then taking a sip of his coffee. "Because Tony said that it make my eyes pop out" " Steve that not a good reason to wear blue shirts all the time". "I want to look good for Tony" Steve said with a smile on his face. 

After the chitauri attached Steve has great respect for Tony then a few months later he started to her feelings for him. When Tony invited the avengers to live with him Steve's crush turn into love. After that Steve has been trying to get Tony to like him. He's been learning more about science, dressing better and working out more. After he's done with his work out he makes coffee then brings it to Tony workshop so he and Tony can hang out and talk. 

"Steve you have to stop this I'm sure Tony likes you just the way you are" Clark said with a small smile on his face. He know that Steve loves Tony a lot but changing the way you are is not going to get his attention. "Said the guy who flies over to Gotham when he's not saving the day" "I don't do that all the time" "really because when I went to visit you at your apartment I saw you fly away to Gotham" Steve laugh a little when he said that. "I wanted to see him because I was worried" Clark said pouting a little.

Steve laugh a little more " What were you worrying about"  
"Well you know Selina kyle" "yeah isn't she that cat girl that hangs out with Bruce a lot....ohhh I get it now you're afraid she might steal Bruce away from you" "maybe"

Clark is afraid she might steal him away that's why he goes and visit him but that's not the only reason why. He is also trying to get Bruce attention by going and helping him fight crime. "Their is nothing to be afraid of Bruce doesn't like criminals and beside didn't you said he was gay" Steve said to Clark when he notice he was getting a little sad. "He's bi but I guess your right" 

They were drinking their coffee when they notice Tony and Bruce entering the coffee shop. Real fast they started to fix them self "hi Tony" "hey Bruce" Steve and Clark had the biggest smile on. "Hey guys " Tony said waving at them. 

"What are you doing here Tony I thought you were with Bruce" Tony laugh and then pointed at Bruce. "I mean Bruce Banner" "I know ...I was with him but then Clint took him so they could go on their date" Clark wasn't paying attention to them but to Bruce. "And what are you doing here Bruce" "I was with Dick but then Jason took him so they can go on their date" 

"Yeah pretty much every one have dates" Tony said with a smile. "What do you mean about that" Steve ask with curiosity. "Ohh I forgot we didn't told you guys" "forgot to told us what" Clark said looking at Tony. Bruce smile and put his arm around Tony and said "me and Tony are dating" then Tony kiss him on the lips. 

Steve and Clark hearts broke when they saw them kiss. "You..you guys ar...are dating" Clark is trying not to sound sad. "Yes we are and I'm so happy because of it"Tony said with a bid smile then kiss Bruce on the cheek. Steve is trying also not to sound sad when he said "s..since wh..when" "a few week after our world's collided I just couldn't stand my little batsy isn't he gorgeous " Bruce blush a little. "That's why we created the machine so me and Tony could be together" Bruce said with a smile on his face.

Steve and Clark are trying not to cry "are you guys ok" Tony ask looking a little worried "Yes..yes we are " Steve said with a low voice. Then he and Clark got up and walk outside and let their tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys like it I kinda feel sad for writing but I had the story in my head for a long time so I had to write it.


End file.
